


The Magician

by 73stargazer



Series: Generations [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next story in the “Generations” series. The Picard’s receive a surprise visit from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them. 

 

Part 1

 

“”If you want to go, you should go,” Walking back to the kitchen table with a damp wash cloth, Jean-Luc watches as Beverly sets the empty bowl that had contained pureed carrots and sweet potatoes onto the table. 

Accepting the cloth from Jean-Luc, Beverly turns to the high-chair beside her to wipe her one year-old daughter’s face of the remnants of dinner that had not made it into the baby’s mouth. “I don’t know. It’s three days. I don’t want to be away three days.”

“It would be good for you to have a little holiday with Marta, have a few days break from the children,” remarks Jean-Luc, lowering himself onto the chair next to Beverly at the table. They had just finished dinner and cleaned up the dishes , their older three children having departed to wash up. Now, Beverly is cleaning off their twelve-month old daughter, Rene.

 

“She thought we should take Deanna, too,” adds Beverly, lifting Rene out of the high- chair. 

“Go!” induces Jean-Luc, shoving aside the discarded bowl and spoon from Rene’s dinner. “You need a vacation.”

Sighing, Beverly transfers the baby onto Jean-Luc’s lap. “I don’t know. I can’t leave the kids that long.”

“You know, we’d make out perfectly fine without you for a few days,” Jean-Luc points out with a smirk.

Shaking her head knowingly, Beverly giggles. “That’s doubtful. You’re going to care for four kids for three days?”

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc bounces his toddler on his lap. “I am their father, Beverly. I think I can manage.”

“You wouldn’t last three hours, my dear,” retorts Beverly, softening the blow with a kiss to his cheek. 

“We finished our homework after class,” announces Maurice loudly, entering the living room, Paul a step behind his twin ten year-old brother. 

Looking over at his sons walking toward them, clutching PADDS in their hands, Jean-Luc waves his spirited ten year-old, Maurice, over to the table. “Let me see. I know Paul did. I want to see your assignment.”

Rolling his eyes, Maurice leads his twin over to the kitchen table. “We finished. Can we go to the holodeck now? Please?”

Balancing the baby on one knee, Jean-Luc accepts the PADD from Maurice, briefly glazing over the screen as the boys pile around him. He glances up at Paul questioningly. “Did you do this for your brother?”

“No,” answers Paul quietly, his hands behind his back. “He did it.”

Exhaling audibly, Jean-Luc hands the PADD back to Maurice. “I hope so. Maurice, your brother can’t write your tests for you. He can’t get you an acceptance into the Academy. You say you want to be a Starfleet Officer. You must be prepared to work for it.”

Lacing his fingers together, Maurice hangs his head. “I know, sir.”

Beverly frowns in sympathy for the boys, knowing that Paul is only trying to help his twin. Maurice, mean while, is merely a normal ten year-old boy who wants to play Parisses Squares and hang out with his friends, rather than put his nose to the books. Usually, Beverly is the first one to jump to Paul’s defence. However, Jean-Luc had opined that the boys needed to work things out for themselves. Maurice had to learn he could not take advantage of his brother’s good nature, and Paul had to learn to be assertive and stick up for himself. Sometimes, the dynamic between the boys led to disagreement between Jean-Luc and Beverly, but the twins are developing their own characters as they grow.

Sighing, Jean-Luc is too tired to delve into a long lecture. “Go on, then.”

“Thank you, Papa,” says Paul softly. 

Rising out of her chair, Beverly steps over to ruffle Paul’s head of light brown hair, her eyes fixing Jean-Luc with a knowing smile. “I’m going to get pyjamas for Rene and change her. I’ll be back in a minute.”

As Jean-Luc nods and Maurice turns to head to his bedroom, Claire comes barrelling into the room, her arms stuffed with a large tray of colourful mouldable clay. 

“Papa! Can you help me build a castle for my little dolls?” the six year-old asks sweetly, depositing the tray onto the kitchen table beside Jean-Luc. 

Shaking her head, Beverly buries her hand in the girl’s long red locks. “Not right now, love. I’m going to change your sister and then you’re having a bath. Your hair needs a good wash.” 

“Later,” requests Claire, sliding onto the chair Beverly had vacated. “I wanna build a castle.”

“You can build your castle after I’ve washed your hair,” Beverly tells her firmly. 

Pouting, Claire’s shoulders sag. “Fine.”

Raising a brow, Jean-Luc looks at his tired wife, a confident smile tugging at his lips. “Take that vacation, Beverly.”

Sighing in resignation, Beverly puts her hands on her hips. “Jean-Luc, how would you manage?”

Laughing lightly, Jean-Luc shifts the fussing baby in his lap. “You don’t believe I can last three days without you?”

“No,” Beverly shakes her head simply. “I don’t believe you’d last three hours.”

Their good-natured bantering is interrupted by the sudden apparition of a tall man in a red command uniform with captain’s pips in the chair next to Picard. Completely startled, Claire screams, while Paul jumps back toward his mother in fright. 

Whipping around, Picard comes face-to-face with an old nemesis, one whom he had not heard from in ages. “Q!”

Grinning broadly, Q crosses one leg over the other on his chair. “Oh, I do apologize for my tardiness. It appears I missed dinner. What’s for dessert?”

“Papa, who is he? How did he do that?” Maurice points at Q, his hazel eyes wide.

Frowning with displeasure, Beverly puts one hand on Claire’s shoulder and reaches for Paul with the other.

Lips tight, Picard stares directly at the entity beside him. “To what do we owe this unexpected visit, Q?”

Smiling goofily, Q straightens. “Oh, I have been remise, Jean-Luc. I haven’t called, haven’t dropped in. No sub-space communiques, no inter-dimensional travel. Oh, forgive me. I just had to stop by and see you, your family.”

As Q jumps to his feet, Jean-Luc secures his hold on his baby daughter, gradually rising to his feet. “I really wish you’d call first.”

Q pads over to Beverly and the children, smiling mischievously as he extends his hand to Beverly. “My good doctor! How are you?”

Face set passively, Beverly keeps her hands firmly planted on her children’s shoulders. “What are you doing here, Q?”

Whipping around to Picard, Q hitches his thumb in Beverly’s direction, a sarcastic look on his face. “Just as sweet as ever. I can see why you married her, Jean-Luc.” 

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc follows Q, Rene in his arm. “What do you want?”

“It’s been so long, Jean-Luc!” cries Q, slinging an arm around Maurice. “You have progeny! I mean, fallible human, mortal progeny, yes. But, progeny nonetheless.”

Racing over to Maurice, Jean-Luc grabs for his son’s arm. “Leave my children out of this, Q! Do not touch them.”

Beverly’s heart beats profusely against her chest as Paul clings to her and Maurice looks to Jean-Luc uncertainly. “Stop it, Q. Just tell us why you’re here.”

Putting his hands out, Q sighs with mock annoyance. “Must it always be something? Can’t I just visit my friends on this quaint little hunk of metal you call a vessel?”

Pulling Maurice to his side, Jean-Luc fixes the entity with a look of daggers. “You’re trying my patience, Q.”

“Fine,” exhales Q dramatically. “I saw the conversation between you and Doctor Feel Good. I’m here to set the record straight.”

“What do you mean?” presses Picard, staring incredulously at the entity. 

“You said you could live without the Missus for three days.The Ice Queen here disagreed,” Q reminds them. “Let’s find out who’s correct.”

Shaking her head furiously, Beverly steps away from the kids and toward Q. “No, Q. If I want to go on a holiday that’s between Jean-Luc and I. Mind your own business.”

Pursing his lips, Q strokes his chin. “Hhmmm…no, I don’t think I will. Because, I don’t think you’ll go. I challenge the good captain to command this household on his own, without his better half.” Snapping his fingers, Q makes Beverly disapparate. 

Throwing her hands to her face, Claire screams at the sudden disappearance of her mother. Paul jumps over to Claire, scared and wanting to calm his sister.

Rushing to Q, Picard reaches for the entity’s collar. “What the devil have you done? Bring her back!”

Rolling his eyes, Q carelessly shoves Picard off. “You tell me humans have evolved, but your most primal instinct is to defend your mate and offspring using violence.”

“Damn it, Q!” growls Picard, ignoring the now crying baby in his arm. 

“Calm down,” urges Q. “Prove to me that you’re a good Papa, you can mind your home without your wife, and I’ll bring her back.”

“Papa!” Maurice cries, reaching for his father, growing frightened. 

“I won’t be a pawn in your juvenile game,” retorts Picard, taking Maurice’s hand. “Bring Beverly back immediately.”

Shrugging, Q exhales boredly. “Fine. Then, I’ll be on my way.”

“No, Papa!” sobs Claire, clutching Paul’s hand tightly. “Where’s Mama?”

Gritting his teeth, Jean-Luc is beyond annoyed or agitated. Now, he is abolsutely fuming. “You’ve upset my children, Q. Bring their mother back.”

“I will,” agrees Q. “If you can survive without her.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 

Mouth agape, Picard is speechless as Q disapparates into thin air. Rene wails in his arm, thoroughly riled by the commotion. 

Sobbing, Claire climbs out of the chair and jumps to Jean-Luc.

Tugging his father’s sleeve, Maurice swallows hard. “Who is he? What is he?”

 

Shifting the toddler in his arms, Jean-Luc sighs in exasperation. “Alright, calm down. Everything’s fine.”

Reaching for her father, Claire glances up with him with frightened,wide blue eyes. “Where’s Mama? How did he make her disappear?”

“Is he a magician?” Maurice surmises as the three children crowd around Jean-Luc, all demanding his attention. 

Scowling, Jean-Luc rolls his eyes. “Yes, he’s a magician. But, he’s not very amusing.”

“Can you bring her back?” asks Paul hopefully.

Putting a hand on Claire’s head, Jean-Luc plasters on an optimistic smile. “ Q will return her safe and sound, I assure you. Q is an alien being that we’ve encountered on a number of occasions. He gets into mischief and keeps us on our toes. But, he has no intention of harming your mother. This is just a game.”

Pouting, Paul crosses his arms over his chest. “It’s not a fun game.”

Smiling lightly, Jean-Luc nods to his son. “I agree, Paul. But, in my experience, Q will reveal his intentions when he’s ready. For now, it’s best just to ignore him. We’ll go about our routine as normal.”

“What do we do without Mama?” Claire wonders, swiping the tear tracks on her cheeks. 

Practically laughing, Jean-Luc ruffles her red hair. “Have a little faith, cherie. We’ll be just fine.”

* *

PAGE BREAK

“Status, Lieutenant Crusher?” Picard requests over the intercom, seated anxiously in his command chair on the Bridge. 

“The warp engines are still offline, sir,” comes Wesley’s response through the intercom from Engineering.

Pursing his lips, Picard glances warily at Riker in the chair beside him on the Bridge. “You have thirty minutes, Lieutenant. I need the engine back online or we won’t reach the system in time.”

“I know, sir,” replies Wesley over the intercom. “Commander La Forge is working on….”

“Thirty minutes, Mr. Crusher. Not a second more,” reiterates Picard, drumming his fingers along the console. 

“Aye, sir,” answers Wesley directly.

Turning to Riker, Picard is poised to ask Riker to head to Engineering to assist Geordi, Wes and the team, when he’s distracted by the turbolift doors opening. Whipping around in his chair, Picard is alarmed to find his six year-old daughter stepping off of the lift and onto the Bridge.

“Claire! What are you doing here?” Picard jumps to his feet, watching Claire descend the ramp. 

“Papa!” Claire exclaims, rushing toward him, laser-focused on reaching her father and ignoring the Bridge crew and the regular patrol duty. 

“You cannot be on the Bridge!” Picard proclaims, slightly perturbed and embarrassed. 

“Rene’s sick!” cries Claire, standing in front of Picard’s chair, looking up at her father desperately. “She threw up. Maurice told me to come get you. Mama’s not here to give her medicine or make her feel better.”

Face falling, Jean-Luc’s heart begins to palpitate rapidly. He had been recalled to the Bridge shortly after Q had snatched Beverly, and Jean-Luc had had little time to consider what to do with the children. He had assumed it would be acceptable to leave the ten year-old boys to watch the two girls for an hour or two until he could return to their cabin. Now, however, he is rethinking his decision. “I…I’m in the middle…”

Turning to the captain from her chair to his left, Troi interjects. “I’ll take Claire back to your quarters and look after Rene.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Picard nods gratefully to Troi. “Thank you, Counselor. I won’t be long. I’ll come home shortly.”

Troi climbs out of her chair and takes Claire by the hand. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s go figure out what’s bothering your sister.”

Apprehensive, Claire follows the counselor across the Bridge. “What are you going to do? Mama’s a doctor. She’d be able to make Rene better.”

“Don’t worry, Claire,” answers Deanna assuringly, guiding her into the turbolift. “ You don’t think Elizabeth and Kyle get sore tummies now and then? I’m sure I can help your baby sister. But, if I can’t, I’ll take her to Sickbay to see Doctor Hill or Doctor Selar.”

Appearing reserved, Claire exhales deeply, profoundly concerned. “Okay.”

 

* *  
PAGE BREAK

 

Tossing onto his side, Jean-Luc’s eyes fly open to observe the laboured breathing and moaning of his twelve month-old daughter nestled in his bed beside him. Rene is half-dozing, plagued by a stomach virus and fever, and Jean-Luc had wanted to keep her close to monitor her temperature and ensure she was keeping her fluids down.

Earlier in the evening, Troi had tended to Rene and calmed Claire, Maurice and Paul down, reassuring them that the baby had just been suffering from a harmless virus and needed monitoring. Troi had stayed with the children until Picard had returned to his cabin, then Troi went to her own quarters where Troi’s mother, Lwaxana, had been visiting her and Riker and had just put their own two children to bed. 

Now, Jean-Luc is trying in vain to sleep in his bed without Beverly, his youngest daughter beside him, wondering silently when the last time Beverly would have been off the ship and he would have spent the night alone. The light rapping at the door alerts him to a visitor and Jean-Luc raises himself onto his elbows.

Opening the door, Claire peers into the room tentatively. 

“Come, cherie,” whispers Jean-Luc lowly.

“Papa, my tummy hurts,” whines Claire, climbing onto the end of the bed.

“You, too?” replies Jean-Luc wearily, sitting upright. “Have you a temperature?”

Crawling into his lap, Claire shrugs.

Jean-Luc places his palm against her forehead and, feeling the heat radiating from her skin, scowls. “Okay, cherie. Lie down. I’ll get you some water and the tricorder. I need to prepare another hypo from your mother’s kit.”

Closing her eyes, Claire leans her head against Jean-Luc’s chest. Kissing her crown, Jean-Luc brushes the errant hair from her clammy face. “I’ll be back in a minute. Lie down with your sister.”

He shifts Claire under the blankets and tucks both of the girls back in, sighing silently. Palming his face, he steps off of the bed in preparation to go retrieve a glass of water. In a matter of hours, the situation had gone from bad to worse. 

PAGE BREAK

 

* * * 

 

“Hey, you’re not done. You told me you’d eat a croissant. Eat your croissant,” commands Jean-Luc, watching as Claire shuffles on the sofa to put the plate containing her discarded butter croissant on the ground in front of the sofa. 

“I’m not hungry,” protests Claire, curling into Jean-Luc’s shoulder as Jean-Luc nestles Rene against his chest, desperately trying to coax the baby into drinking the milk in her sippy cup. 

“You have to eat something,” counters Jean-Luc, tipping the sippy cup into his younger daughter’s mouth. “You wouldn’t eat your porridge. I got you a croissant. What do you want?”

Pouting, Claire lays her head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder. “I want Mama.”

Closing his eyes, Jean-Luc mentally regroups, reminding himself not to lose his temper with his sick six year-old. “I know. I do, too.”

Maurice comes barrelling out of the boy’s room, a book and PADD in his hands, followed closely by Paul, clad in his pyjamas. 

 

Bemused, Jean-Luc straightens. “I told you to get dressed and brush your teeth. Paul, why aren’t you dressed?”

“I’m not going to school,” announces Paul as Maurice makes his way toward the cabin entrance. 

“What do you mean you’re not going to school?” Picard demands, staring incredulously at his ten year-old twin son. 

“I’m…sick,” stutters Paul, threading his hands behind his back.

 

Rolling his eyes, Picard points to the door. “Maurice, go to school. You’re going to be late. You, come here.”

Paul reluctantly walks over to the sofa, his head bowed.

“Shall I get your mother’s tricorder and check your temperature, or would you like to tell me why you’re in your pyjamas instead of going to class with your brother?” Jean-Luc asks the boy as Rene shoves the cup out of his hand.

“I didn’t want to go today,” admits Paul sheepishly. 

“Why not?” pries Jean-Luc, appraising his son’s tortured expression.

Averting his eyes, Paul strings his hands together. “We…we have to…to give a presentation…in front of the whole class.”

Enlightened marginally, Jean-Luc understands now why his son is behaving so oddly. “And, you didn’t want to give a presentation?”

“No,” confesses Paul remorsefully, finally meeting his father’s eyes.

“Are you afraid to speak in front of your classmates?” Jean-Luc asks gently. 

Dropping his shoulders, Paul bobs his head. “Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Picard asks simply as Claire watches the interaction between them.

Tears welling in his eyes, Paul troubles his lip. “Because, I didn’t want to disappoint you. You’re proud because I do well in school.”

Sighing, Jean-Luc shakes his head, gesturing for Paul to join them on the sofa. “Come here, Paul.”

Paul slides onto the sofa between Jean-Luc and Claire, and Jean-Luc slips an arm around the boy’s shoulders. 

“I am proud of you. You don’t have to be good at it all. I didn’t enjoy public speaking when I was young, either. If you’re scared to speak publicly, you can practice until you improve.” Jean-Luc rubs the boy’s shoulder as Paul sniffles, little tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Papa, I’m not like Maurice,” confesses Paul quietly, his hazel eyes watering with tears. “I can’t be like you. I…I don’t think I want to be a Starfleet Officer. I don’t think I’ll go to the Academy.”

Blue eyes wide, Claire curls up her older brother. “You have to go the Academy!”

Inhaling sharply, Jean-Luc shakes his head. “Paul, you’re ten years-old. You can do whatever you set your mind to. The sky’s the limit.”

“You wouldn’t be mad…or disappointed?” Paul asks, disbelieving, swiping his tear tracks with the sleeve of his pyjamas. 

Leaning over, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to the boy’s temple. “I just want every one of you to be happy.”

Smiling in relief, Paul grasps his father’s arm tightly. “Thanks, Papa.”

Smiling warmly, Jean-Luc pulls back. “Now, go get dressed. I don’t care if you’re going to be a starship captain or a clown when you grow up. You’ve got a presentation to deliver this morning.”

Nodding, Paul draws in a long breath. “Okay.”

“I know you can do it,” asserts Jean-Luc, grateful the boy’s demeanour has drastically improved. As Paul skips off to get ready for school, Jean-Luc is left with the fussing ill baby in his lap and the tired, sick child beside him. Given that Beverly has only been absent fourteen hours, Jean-Luc silently wonders if perhaps his wife had been right. If she is right, does that mean Q will never return to her to the Enterprise? How can he and the children possibly go on without her? In the interim, where is Q keeping her?


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 

Palming his face, Jean-Luc lowers himself onto the side of his bed, groaning audibly. It had seemed to him as if the night had been infinitely long. He had picked the four children up from Wes and Marta’s cabin, where Marta had picked the children up from school and taken the boys to their mok’bara lesson. After he had brought the children back to their cabin, he had bathed the girls and made a snack for the four children before getting them ready for bed. He had only moments ago settled the boys down in their room, and already Jean-Luc is exhausted. 

Three days, three days Q had kept Beverly hostage without a single word, and Jean-Luc is growing agitated, worried and restless. The children are anxious, constantly inquiring when their mother will return, and Jean-Luc cannot provide a satisfactory answer because Q refuses to show himself. Helpless, powerless and feeling defeated, Jean-Luc climbs into bed beside his dozing toddler tucked soundly in his bed. 

“Papa?” Claire’s tiny voice pipes up from behind the bedroom door. 

“Yes, cherie,” Jean-Luc calls, flopping his head onto his pillow. 

Claire opens the door and walks across the darkened room. “I can’t sleep, Papa.”

“What’s wrong?” Jean-Luc inquires, sitting upright.

Climbing onto the bed, Claire is mindful of her slumbering sister sleeping next to her father. “I miss Mama. I’m worried.”

Drawing her into his arms, Jean-Luc frowns. “Hey, don’t worry, cherie. I’m sure your mother will come back soon.”

Curling into his chest, Claire nods. “I wanna sleep here.”

”Since when do you sleep here?” counters Jean-Luc, wrapping one arm around his daughter securely. 

“Rene’s slept here every night with you!” protests Claire.

“She’s just a baby,” explains Jean-Luc patiently, brushing the hair from Claire’s face. “She’s all out of sorts without your mother. She doesn’t know what’s wrong.”

Pouting into his neck, Claire squeezes Jean-Luc around the torso. “If she gets to sleep here, so do I.”

Exhaling audibly, Jean-Luc kisses her crown. This is not a battle he is going to fight tonight. “Oui, cherie. Lie down and close your eyes.” 

“Papa?” Maurice pauses in the doorway, Paul standing behind him swiping at tear stains on his cheeks.

Jean-Luc glances over at the boys in the dimly-lit room. “What’s wrong?”

“Paul’s crying,” supplies Maurice simply. “He misses Mama.”

Sobbing, Paul hangs his head. “I don’t miss her…I’m just….worried.”

Resisting the urge to sigh, Jean-Luc waves them over. “Come here, Cadets.”

Maurice leads them over to the bed, Paul’s lips quivering. 

“Let’s be quiet,” instructs Jean-Luc, making room for the boys beside him. “Rene’s sleeping.”

Claire curls possessively into Jean-Luc chest, reluctant to forfeit her place as the current centre of her father’s attention. Right in the middle of two energetic, growing twin boys and a demanding toddler, Claire is constantly battling for her father’s attention. 

“What’s wrong, Paul?” Jean-Luc asks, reaching for Paul’s smaller hand.

“Why didn’t the magician bring her back yet?” Paul asks quietly, swiping at his runny nose.

Half-smiling, Jean-Luc considers how to address the boy’s question. “I’m sure he will, Paul. Unfortunately, we have to be patient. I am confident that your mother is safe and well.”

Paul, accustomed to his father assuming command and being able to implement solutions, merely pouts, resigned. “Okay. Can we stay here tonight?”

“Oh, why not?” exhales Jean-Luc. He’s far too tired to argue with the children, and if the girls are already sharing the bed, he might as well include the boys, as well. 

Jean-Luc re-arranges the blankets as Maurice and Paul settle into the bed beside Rene. “Just lie down and close your eyes, Cadets. Tomorrow is a new day.”

As the boys settle in, Claire nestles into Jean-Luc, yawning. “Papa. I really miss Mama, and I want her to come home. But, that magician is wrong. I think you do good all by yourself.”

Chuckling softly, Jean-Luc smoothes Claire’s red locks from her face. “You think so, cherie?”

“Yep,” Claire whispers. “You even took care of me and Rene when we got sick. Now, we’re all better.”

“And, you helped me get through my presentation at school,” Paul points out, lying between Rene and Maurice. 

“And, Wes thought it was a miracle that we were even all fed and dressed,” deadpans Maurice.

Jean-Luc cannot help but smile at that sly remark, because he knows that most would probably not have the confidence in him to solely care for all of the children. Perhaps he had proved them all wrong, after all. “Well, I guess we showed Mr.Crusher, now didn’t we?”

Maurice, Paul and Claire erupt into a fit of giggles at their father’s good-natured jest at their older brother, and Jean-Luc has to warn them to keep their voices down. 

“Shsh. Alright. It’s getting late. Time to settle down,” implores Jean-Luc. 

Claire curls up to him and Jean-Luc inhales deeply, trying to calm his reeling mind. Maybe, just maybe, they’ll all make out just fine.

 

* *  
PAGE BREAK

 

*****

Picard is reviewing a report on the console on his Ready Room desk when he’s interrupted by the sudden apparition of Q in a Starfleet uniform, grasping the hand of Beverly in the same tunic and leggings she had sported three days ago when Q had made her vanish. Jumping out of his chair, Picard’s eyes flash in alarm.

“Oh, mon capitaine! I love what you’ve done with the place!” gushes Q. “So…regal!”

Eyes dilated, Beverly drops Q’s hand like a hot potato. “Wha…What’s going on?”

Jean-Luc circles the desk, dashing for Beverly. “Beverly…”

Stepping toward the desk, Beverly reaches for Jean-Luc. “Jean-Luc…”

Rolling his eyes, Q sighs. “So dramatic.”

“Are you alright?” Jean-Luc demands, appraising Beverly as he grabs her hands, pulling her toward him.

Furrowing her brows, Beverly steps into Jean-Luc’s embrace. “Yes. What’s going on?”

Incredulous, Jean-Luc runs his hand up her arm, needing to confirm that she’s solid, that his wife has actually returned. “Are you injured? Did he harm you?”

Half-smiling, Beverly looks at Jean-Luc in bewilderment. “Uh…of course not. But, how did we get here?”

Giving his head a shake, Jean-Luc stares at her, thoroughly bemused. “Beverly, you’ve been gone over three days!”

“What?” exclaims Beverly, thoroughly shocked. “What are you talking about?”

Turning to Q, Picard eyes the entity suspiciously. “What the devil have you done, Q?”

“Relax, mi capitan,” sighs Q in annoyance. “She’s been in stasis since we left. She had no idea she wasn’t in your universe. I didn’t harm her in any way.”

Whipping his head back around, Jean-Luc studies Beverly carefully. “Is Q telling the truth? Are you certain you’re alright?”

Flummoxed, Beverly shrugs. “The last thing I know we were arguing with him in the living room. You’re saying it’s been nearly four days?”

“Yes,” confirms Jean-Luc, running his hand along her arm, visually and physically examining her to ensure that the entity is telling the entire truth. 

“Are the kids okay?” Beverly asks, taking Jean-Luc’s hand and squeezing it gently.

“Oh, fine,” smiles Jean-Luc warmly. “They miss you.”

“Yes, “ Q interjects, folding his arms across his chest. “Papa here made out just fine without you, Mrs. Picard. He lived up to the challenge. Congratulations, Daddy. As promised, the Missus is yours.”

Turning to Q, Beverly fixes the entity with a look of daggers. “That was awful, Q.”

“Awful?” Q counters, padding over to the couple. “I was only trying to help my dear friends. You, my dear doctor, can feel secure taking a vacation knowing Jean-Luc, the ever doting Daddy, can make do without you for a period. And, our fine captain has confidence that he can manage your offspring in your absence.”

Whipping back around, Beverly looks at Jean-Luc earnestly. “Are you okay? The kids?”

“We’re all perfectly fine,” repeats Jean-Luc, half laughing. 

“Where are they?” inquires Beverly urgently.

“In class,” supplies Jean-Luc simply.

Eyes widening, Beverly’s lips part. “What about Rene?”

Frowning uncomfortably, Jean-Luc stiffens. “Uh…Lwaxana is watching her at the present time.”

Unimpressed, Beverly’s face falls. “You left my baby with Lwaxana Troi?”

Putting a hand up defensively, Jean-Luc grimaces. “I had very few options, Beverly. I was grateful to have the support. Deanna, Wes, Marta, they all helped with the children. ”

Exhaling in a controlled breath, Beverly places her hands on her hips. “Okay. I’m going to go get my baby.”

With a bored expression, Q lowers himself into the visitor chair in front of Picard’s desk. “So much for a reunion. I expected fireworks. You two just get duller with age. Well, if you’re not going to celebrate your reunion, I’ll be on my way.”

“No!” shouts Picard, pointing to Q. “You’re going to apologize to my children for kidnapping their mother and disrupting our lives. You’ve upset them.”

Shrugging, Q crosses his legs on top of the edge of the desk. “Very well. If they think I’m a magician, I’ll give them a little….magic show.”

* *

PAGE BREAK

 

“”Me! I wanna try!” Claire cries, giggling excitedly. She jumps out of her spot between Jean-Luc and Beverly on the sofa to join her twin brothers and Q in the middle of the living area. Q, in a top hat and black top coat, is currently levitating Maurice and Paul in a circle above his head, eliciting a ruckus of giggles from both of the boys as they fly through the air.

Beverly sits on the sofa with Rene in her lap, holding the hand of Jean-Luc, who is indulging Q in a spectacle of a magic show that the entity is performing for the children’s benefit. Jean-Luc would have rather seen Q disappear, but Beverly thought it would be fun for the kids to be entertained by the omnipotent being and his over-the-top bag of tricks. After the children had been worried for several days about the whereabouts and condition of their mother, Q is now making it up to them by regaling them with a magic show.

Once the twins have been lowered to a standing position on the ground, Q bows to them. “Thank you, my brave assistants. I have another volunteer from our audience. However, I will call upon you for our dismemberment demonstration later.”

“No!” interjects Jean-Luc. “No, you most certainly will not, Q. You are not dismembering any of my children.”

Rolling his eyes, Q puts his hand on Claire’s shoulder. “Relax, Jean-Luc. I was going to use a new saw.”

Eyes dilating, Jean-Luc leans forward. 

“If I can’t get their two halves back together, I’m sure the good doctor can stitch them right back up,” Q deadpans.

Chuckling, Beverly grabs Jean-Luc’s shoulder before he leaps at Q. “He’s joking, dear.”

Face white, Claire glances up at Q in fright. “I changed my mind. I don’t want to fly anymore.”

Laughing wildly, Maurice nudges his little sister. “He’s just kidding, Claire. Go on. It’s fun.”

“Q, do you have kids?” Paul asks, walking over to the armchair. 

Turning his attention to Paul, Q half-smiles. “Yes, I have a son.”

“Do you play games like this with him?” Paul asks, climbing into the chair.

“Oh, no,” laughs Q. “Junior’s too busy blowing up planetoids and stirring up intergalactic feuds. Little bugger.”

“That’s too bad. You seem like a great dad,” remarks Maurice, following Paul’s path over to the arm chair.

Looking up at Q, Claire purses her lips, appraising the entity cautiously. “You should bring your son here to the Enterprise. Our Papa’s the best.”

Smirking, Beverly tilts her head to catch Jean-Luc’s expression.

Eyes illuminating, Q beams. “That’s a wonderful idea! I’ll send Junior to spend some time with the Picard’s.”

Expression flat, Jean-Luc is clearly not amused. “You know, on second though, I’d like to see that dismemberment demonstration. In fact, I’ll volunteer.”

 

* *

PAGE BREAK

 

“You okay?” Beverly whispers into Jean-Luc’s ear, draping her arm across his bare chest as she intertwines her leg with his later that evening as they lay in bed, finally alone.

Taking her hand on his chest, Jean-Luc brings it to his mouth to kiss. “I’m just glad everything’s back to normal.”

“I am, too,” agrees Beverly, tilting her head to kiss his shoulder. 

“Beverly,” begins Jean-Luc, turning onto his side and drawing Beverly into his chest. “I can’t let anything happen to you. Promise me you’ll never leave. Even if I can get by without you, I never want to want to live a single day without you by my side.”

Pressing her chest against his, Beverly wraps her arm around his back, pressing her lips to his gently. “Don’t worry, love. I’m not going anywhere.”

Resting his forehead against hers, Jean-Luc peppers her lips in tender kisses as he encircles her back with one arm. “Good.”

“Except, maybe on that little trip with Marta for a few days next month?” teases Beverly, rubbing his back.

Opening his eyes, Jean-Luc grins playfully. “Of course. The children and I will be fine without you. In fact, maybe I’ll invite Mrs. Troi to stay on the Enterprise even longer. She was a tremendous help, you know. I’m sure she’d be thrilled to babysit while you’re away.”

Playing right into his trap, Beverly’s face falls. “On second thought….”

Laughing, Jean-Luc, takes Beverly’s arm and flips her over, pinning her on top of the blankets. “Forget that. Right now, you’re not going anywhere.”

Leaning up to kiss him, Beverly moans her acquiescence to this course of action.


End file.
